Pop That Lolli
by Foibles and Fables
Summary: Lexie enjoys a treat, and Mark enjoys it more. Take place during the earlier parts of 5.10. Warning: Rated a very strong T.


Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is the property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. This writing is for entertainment purposes only and is not for profit.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexie Grey sighs deeply and leans her elbows against the counter of the nurse's station, trying to find a logical way to remove the cellophane wrapper from her lollipop. Growing very frustrated very quickly, she gives in to her animal instincts and bites fiercely at the wrapper. She grins triumphantly as her teeth make a hairline slit in the covering, and then uses her fingernails to pry it the rest of the way off of the shiny red candy top.

Slowly, she draws the lollipop to her mouth, moaning almost imperceptibly as the saccharine cherry flavor hits her tongue. There's nothing like sticky, sugary candy to break up a stressful day of probation. Her tongue swirls around the shiny red head, savoring every too-sweet flavor.

To her, it's a sweet and well-deserved treat from the gift shop.

To him, it's torture.

Mark Sloan picks a very bad time to round the corner to the hub. The instant he sees Lexie, pale cheeks caving in as she sucks mercilessly on the candy, he sputters into his bone-dry cappuccino and almost drops Mrs. Patterson's chart.

"_Damn it_," he chokes, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He tries to look away from the intern, he really _really_ tries, but he can't. Her mouth is wrapped completely around the candy, and she looks blissful in a very innocent way.

Too bad his thoughts are anything _but_ innocent right now.

Trying to keep his eyes focused on the floor, he hurries to the opposite side of the counter, as far away from Lexie as he can possibly get. He buries his nose in the chart in hopes of a distraction, but only becomes more ashamed of the thoughts running through his head. Swearing once again, he gives in to his desire and peeks at Lexie from the top of his chart.

He regrets this immediately and groans. Of course. Now she's _licking_ it.

He watches in horror as she runs her tongue all the way around the lollipop. Her eyes – which he just noticed are smoky and pretty sexy - are unfocused, staring somewhere in front of her, completely lost in space. Absentmindedly, she rests the candy on her bottom lip and cups her chin in her hand. All Mark can think about is interrupting her daydream by kissing her fiercely, claiming her red-stained lips and tasting their sticky sweet cherry flavor.

If there's a way to avoid thinking about hot young naked available interns, this is _not_ it. So much for his godliness.

He's dumbstruck. Lexie's somehow clueless to how erotically suggestive her…well, _technique_ is. And she accused O'Malley of being oblivious.

Mark's stomach tightens in an all-too-familiar way as he imagines what she's thinking, imagines how that lollipop must feel in her mouth. It's probably wet and delicious and hard- _oh god wait_ no not hard, _definitely_ not hard…

Too late to take back the thought. It's one thing for Mark to be thinking about hot young naked available interns, but it's another thing entirely for him to be thinking about hot young naked available interns sucking on hard things.

He gulps and tries very, very hard to ignore the erection forming in his scrub pants. He could _kill_ Derek, he really could. After all, this is all Derek's fault. Mark Sloan would never be in this state if Derek hadn't told him that he wasn't allowed to be. Mark closes his eyes and grits his teeth, willing his present issue to go away very quickly.

"Dr. Sloan?"

_Well_, Mark thinks as he expels a sharp breath of air, _at least it isn't Little Grey._ He opens his eyes to see Olivia looking at him, light red eyebrows quirked, half-amused and half-concerned. "Are you alright?" she asks. "You totally just looked like you were about to pass out or something. I mean, I don't even think you were breathing."

"I'm fine," he replies gruffly, shifting his position to hide the bulge in his groin. "I just…need to lie down for a few minutes." Olivia nodded and rolled her eyes, still not quite convinced, and returned to her work.

It dawns on him that, actually, to be alone in a locked on-call room was probably just what he needed right now. If he took someone with him, he would probably end up thinking about Little Grey instead and that wouldn't help matters one bit.

Mark takes a final lingering look at Lexie before turning and heading toward the nearest on-call room. He doesn't like what's going on. He doesn't understand what's happening to him. But, he's a strong-willed man (or so he likes to think). This attraction will probably pass, just like the rest always do. Derek will be none the wiser to Mark's inner struggle, his internal anguish.

But still, even as he closes and locks the heavy door of the private room behind him, a single thought nags at him:

_Yeah, right._

Meanwhile, Lexie Grey bites the last bit of candy off of the cardboard stick with a satisfying _crunch_. She throws the remains away, smiling contentedly.

Ignorance is bliss.


End file.
